The transmission of low bit rate multimedia data is known in the art. For example, the International Telecommunications Union standard H.223 “Series H: Transmission of Non-Telephone Signals—Multiplexing Protocol for Low Bit Rate Multimedia Communications,” including annexes A through D, addresses combination of audio, video, and data in a single low bit rate data stream. Nevertheless, although implementation of such combinations of audio and video data for desktop video telephone sets and other stationary applications are known, the implementation of audio and video data in a wireless device is not completely addressed by any of the prior art.
One reason why the combination of audio and video data in a wireless device has not been addressed may be because wireless handsets have significant power and processor capability constraints that limit the ability of the wireless handset to handle audio and video data. The ways in which audio and video data are processed for transmission in a stationary device, where size and power requirements are not limited, are not directly applicable to a wireless handset, where the reduced processor power and transmission power, the requirement for interaction with wireless transmission protocols, and other requirements and limitations of wireless handsets prevent direct application of stationary device design to the wireless handset.
Thus, while standards for the combination of audio and video data for stationary devices have been developed, these standards do not address the unique requirements of wireless devices, which are generally perceived as being unable to transmit, receive, and process audio and video data.